You are a cute idiot
by anne abadeer
Summary: novela de elrubiusOMG y tu *w*/ tu eres una chica muy común y corriente que llega a trabajar para Rùben, tu ni enterada de lo que era el. Con el tiempo te haces su mejor amiga al igual que de mangel, willy, alexby y cheto(primo de mangel) hasta que comienzan a suceder curiosos eventos en los que hay BASTANTE rose, después se dan cuenta de que sienten algo mas el uno por el otro 3


You are a cute idiot

Capitulo 1

-el comienzo de todo-

Te encontrabas en un pequeño motel de Madrid, en el cual decidiste pasar una noche. Estabas en la cama con tu laptop mientras comías a puños tu cereal favorito y también buscabas un empleo. . .

Cuando de pronto comenzó a sonar tu celular, le revisaste y era un número desconocido y por obvias razones te quedaste con cara de WTF XD, lo dejaste sonar un poco mas y seguía, así que decidiste contestar.

-en la llamada-

_: bueno? * pusiste tu celular en altavoz y comenzaste a grabar la conversación por seguridad*

XX: buenas noches *era una voz ronca, y al parecer estaba ebrio o por lo menos así se escuchaba y de fondo había música un a un volumen un "poco" alto

_: buenas noches. . . *respondiste un poco curiosa*

XX: disculpe, usted no es la chica de la limpieza? *pregunto dudoso*

_: ammm, si se le ofrecía algo?

XX: si, es solo que me gustaría contratarla *contesto enseguida*

_: algo mas? .w. *preguntaste interesada*

XX: si usted gusta. . . se podría quedar a vivir en mi casa para que haga la limpieza todos los días, el desayuno, comida y cena. No se si le apetezca o le interesa *respondió interesado*

_: por supuesto que si! *mencionaste muy emocionada*

XX: entonces podría venir mañana a –tal dirección- (es confidencial e.e, la verdad no me la se .-.) xD

_: claro que con gusto iré, a que hora? * preguntaste mientras tomabas apunte*

XX: a las 9:15 de preferencia *respondió alegre, pero con tono de ebrio*

_: ok? *dudaste un poco, realmente se escuchaba ebrio, y eso te daba un poco de cosa xD*

XX: le dejare las llaves debajo del tapete de la entrada * te explico a detalle, después pego un grito y te asusto un poco porque casi te deja sorda xD*

_: si, esta bien, entonces mañana nos vemos, hasta luego * te despediste alegre y agradecida*

XX: hasta mañana * fue lo ultimo que dijo en su estúpido tono ronco y ebrio*

-fin de la llamada-

(Nota: jajajaja :3, tu te habías anunciado de sirvienta xDD, okay ya continuemos: 3)

Al terminar la llamada te desparramaste en la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, después empacaste todo, viste la hora y eran las 11:20 así que te fuiste a dormir

-a la mañana siguiente-

Te despertaste como de costumbre, miraste la hora y eran las 8:10, así que decidiste bañarte, luego te arreglaste y después revisaste que nada se te olvidara y así comenzaste el camino hacia tu nuevo empleo, en si recorriste casi toda la ciudad, mas sin embargo valió la pena y llegaste pronto C:

Tu al bajar del camión comenzaste a buscar el edificio, por esa calle había muchísimos edificios y la mayoría eran muy altos, pero por suerte lo encontraste rápido después entraste al edificio y buscaste el apartamento indicado, lo encontraste ya que estaba hasta la ultima planta, al verlo enseguida buscaste el tapete de color rojo claro, levantaste el tapete y ahí estaban las llaves tal y como el te lo había dicho.

Entraste y todo estaba. . . CERDO D:, no había nada limpio. Solo había confeti, envases de cerveza y frituras tiradas en todo el suelo al igual que colillas de cigarros mal fumados para ser un poco más específicos.

Ahí abundaba el aroma a cigarro y de cerveza que al final se mezclaron creando una aroma realmente desagradable.

Dejaste tus cosas a un lado, te recogiste el cabello y comenzaste a limpiar, primero escombraste, luego pusiste todo en su lugar y al final barriste. Ya habías hecho varias bolsas de basura que ibas acumulando a un lado de la entrada, terminaste de limpiar y te hiciste a un lado para poder apreciar el trabajo que habías hecho.

Ahora si que estaba limpio, ya no había nada tirado ni tampoco fuera de su lugar, eso te hizo sentir alegre y un poco orgullosa.

_: aah, mucho mejor C: *mencionaste alegre* pero. . . donde estará el que me ha contratado? O. o *pensaste un poco curiosa*

Así que te adentraste mas en la casa que para ti era campo no explorado XD

Decidiste asomarte en los marcos de las puertas, para no despertar o no hacer tanto ruido. . .

En el primer marco estaba la cocina, cosa a la que no le diste demasiada importancia, luego había otra recamara en la que había una cama con m antas verdes, y en el suelo había un chico dormido. Te acercaste un poco mas para poder observarle con un poco de mas detalle, este tenia toda la cara pintarrajeada; tenia dibujos de pollas, mostachos, y palabras estúpidas que tan solo con verlas te causaba gracias.

En el siguiente marco había una recamara con cosas muy padres, posters de videojuegos que a ti te gustaban, figuras de acción muy chidas XD, computadoras y demás cosas. Al ver todo eso llegaste a la conclusión de esa habitación era como un estudio de grabación o algo así.

En el siguiente marco solo había una habitación vacía, bueno, a excepción de la cama.

Al final había otra puerta que era el baño, al abrir la puerta te llego una aroma súper desagradable que casi te hace vomitar. Te tapaste la nariz y boca con una pañoleta que traías, miraste alrededor y ahí había 3 chicos mas que también estaban dormidos, o mas bien bajo el efecto del alcohol; uno estaba en la bañera, otro detrás de la puerta y el último estaba tirado en el suelo. Los 3 con el rostro pintado. . .

Cerraste la puerta y te fuiste a limpiar la cocina, ya que no había nada más que hacer por el momento. Al terminar de lavar los trastes te dio por ver si alguno de los chicos ya habías despertado, mas ninguno lo había hecho, te dio un poco de hambre así que te diste a la tarea de preparar el desayuno.

Al terminarlo soltaba una aroma dulce, rica y muy antojadiza, decidiste servirte un poco y te fuiste a sentar a la sala para comerlo, tomaste tu celular y audífonos para escuchar un poco de música de tu agrado, te sentías cansada y no habías dormido muy bien que digamos la noche anterior. . . así que pronto te quedaste dormida en el sofá v:

- Narra xx: -

Dios! La cabeza me daba vueltas y sentía que me iba a estallar D:, me levante del suelo y por accidente me mire en el espejo. Tenia toda la cara pintarrajeada a mas no poder y. . . ese olor. . . era yo!

Xx: que asco * me dije a mi mismo, realmente estaba asqueroso*

Ese olor es de cerveza. . . hay dios mío que estoy haciendo con mi vida. . .

Vi la bañera y ahí estaba Mangel, abrí la puerta pero no habría bien, revise y ahí estaba cheto tras la puerta, luego me pasie por los cuartos y ahí estaba Rubén.

Fui a la sala, pero antes de llegar me llego una aroma exquisita, revise la cocina y en la estufa había un rico desayuno recién hecho, después recordé lo que paso anoche en la sala así que la fui a revisar. . .

Xx: wow 0:, esta impecable todo! *menciono sorprendido*

Mire a mi alrededor para ver si había alguien ahí. . . y si, había una chica que dormía en el sofá mas grande, me acerque un poco mas a ella, era linda y se veía muy tierna mientras dormía x3

O: que pasara después? Hay dio mío, esta es mi primera novela de "elrubiusOMG" mi amado esposo *u*, en fin espero y les guste, que sea de su agrado.

Muchas gracias por leerla y constantemente la estaré subiendo C: hasta la próxima, no olviden darle like a la pagina de la que soy admin


End file.
